


New member

by DragonKnight29



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight29/pseuds/DragonKnight29
Summary: Lincoln's life is crazy enough but when his parents have news for him, everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at the Loud House, Lori was on her phone, Leni trying on new clothes she had bought, Luna writing new songs, Luan telling silly jokes, Lynn practicing her cardio, Lucy reading her new book of poetry, Lola and Lana fighting over who should get the last cookie, Lisa solving for X and Lily rolling around in her blanket while Lincoln quietly read the new Ace Savvy issue in his room. He turned his attention to the viewers and opened up with a great big smile.

"Hey everybody and welcome to a normal Friday afternoon in the Loud House, yeah nothing to spectacular is going on but hey it's just the way I like it. Peaceful and relaxing."  
right after Lincoln had finished his sentence, he heard his mother calling out to him and his sisters. "Kids, come down here, your father and I have a surprise for all of you."  
Lincoln seemed a bit curious about what his parents had for him and the girls but one thing's for sure it was probably something awesome.

He and his sisters stampeded down the stairs and they each grabbed a seat on the couch. They were all very excited to know what the surprise was, Lincoln and the girls each sat down with great big smiles on their face were anxious to know what was happening and what their parents had in store for them. Rita and Lynn .Sr walked in and the were both carrying eleven boxes each with its own colored wrapping paper. "Well, you've all been so good and your father and I decided to give you all something very special" said Rita as she handed out the boxes to her children; "What is thine purpose for handing us these colored boxed offerings?" Lisa asked, "Open them up and find out." her father replied

The kids all began to unwrap the boxes and what they found was truly astonishing. They were T-shirts and each one had a unique color and a number on it, "Whose numbers are these?" Leni asked, "Alright kids stand up and hold your shirts up ." explained Lynn .Sr, the siblings all stood up and held their T-shirts in front of them. "I'm #1" said Lori "And I'm, a 2" followed by Leni along with Luna "Gimme 3 steps." Luan laughed as she said "I can't believe this is 4 me, get it." Lynn smiled as she held her red T-shirt with the #5, Lincoln did like his #6 T-shirt but had nothing to say, same with Lucy who had a #7 and Lily #11. "You look fantastic #9" Lola complemented Lana, "The feeling is quite mutual dear #8" Lana returned. Lori unable to contain her joy, uttered in a fan-girl scream "Wow Mom and Dad these are literally the best T-shirts ever." however, Lincoln was unable to contain his curiosity and out of all the siblings was the only one to ask the burning question, "What's the big surprise?"

Rita and Lynn .Sr looked at each other and smiled and they both handed out a small box that was wrapped in white wrapping paper. Lincoln was a bit hesitant at first but he took the box and opened it and what he found was the greatest surprise he ever laid his eyes on. A baby shirt with the #12, everyone's jaw dropped and they all became filled with joy.

"Oh My Gosh." Lori cried out.  
"Whose shirt is this?" Leni asked  
"WHOA! You guys are having a baby?" Luna shouted  
Rita replied with "That's right"  
"You are?" Luan asked  
"Yes I am." Rita replied  
"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE" Lynn yelled out  
"Wait a minute...What?" Lincoln said  
"My heart feels as if it is about to explode" Lucy muttered  
"Yay! New baby" Lola uttered as she leaped up in the air with joy  
"Normally I don't care for inane human emotions but...HURRAH!" Lisa squealed  
Lana rushed over to Lily and picked her up and chanting "Lily! Your not the little sister, your not the little sister! Your not the little sister. Your gonna be a big sister" and all Lily could do was giggle with glee.  
"Are you kids ready for the newest member of the family?" Lynn .Sr asked  
"YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted with joy, however Lincoln was a little scared. Yes the idea having of another sibling made him feel happy but the thought of having another sister made him feel uncertain of what was to come.


	2. Part II

The next day Lincoln went over to Clyde's house. He hoped that he could talk to his best friend about what he was feeling and if there was a way he could flow with this new change in his life.  
"Your parents are having another baby?" Clyde asked, "Yup, the girls and I were pretty excited." Lincoln sighed and although this was wonderful news Clyde couldn't help but notice that his friend looked worried about something. "Are you okay buddy?" he asked, Lincoln nodded with a sign of sadness on his face. There was a dull silence in the living room where the two boys sat and it wasn't long until it was broken by Clyde's concerned voice; "Hey man, tell me what's bothering you. Remember that I'm here if you want to talk." Lincoln looked at his friend but was a bit hesitant to tell him about what was bothering him. 

Lincoln took a deep breath then turned his attention towards Clyde and began to speak, "Truth be told I'm really excited for a new baby but it's just..." he paused. "It's just what?" Clyde asked  
"Just that I've always hoped for a baby brother but I gave up hope of that ever coming to fruition." Lincoln answered. The idea of being the only boy in the family made him feel left out, it was like he was a puzzle piece that was missing from the package.

A tear rolled down his cheeks as he told Clyde of his dream that never came to pass. In an attempt to comfort Lincoln, Clyde hugged him tightly "Maybe having eleven sisters won't be so bad, I mean we can still hang out and stuff." he whispered in Lincoln's ear. Feeling confident again Lincoln wiped the tears from his eyes then looked back at Clyde.

"Maybe your right buddy. Maybe having eleven sisters won't be so bad, well I know that my life is crazy but at least all I can do is go with the flow and let change take its course." Lincoln said with a vote of confidence in his voice, it made Clyde feel happy to see his friend with a smile on his face rather than a melancholy frown. "That's the spirit buddy." Clyde cheered, "Now let's go get a milk shake to celebrate." "You took the words right outta my mouth McBride." Lincoln responded.

After a few days had past Lincoln felt pretty sure that a new member of the family meant change was coming and he was ready to see what it had to offer him.


	3. Part III

Months had past and summer was in here, the children of Royal woods ran out the doors cheering and hollering ready for a chance to kickback after a long school year. Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lynn and Lucy were very excited to get out of school, "Hey little dudes! Last call for the Party express!" shouted Luna from Vanzilla, Lincoln could tell she was super pumped up even from a distance he could easily spot Lori, Leni and Luan looking super excited. Lincoln and the others rushed to the van and immediately fastened their seat belts "Are you ready party people?" said Lori, "YEAH!!!" everyone cheered "Let's get this party rolling because this excitement is driving me nuts. Get it?" Luan chortled, "C'mon guys we're gonna miss the party." "Okay everyone cool it. Now buckle up and literally get ready for party central." Lori said as she started the engine and prepared to put the van in drive.

During the drive home Lincoln turned his attention to the viewers: "You guys are probably wondering why my sisters and I are super excited? Well today is our first SUMMER FEST PARTY MAXIMUM OVERLOAD, we're throwing a huge party to celebrate both the first day of summer and the arrival of our new sibling. I know that I was a little nervous about it in the first two chapters but to tell you the truth I'm pretty excited to meet my new baby sister."

By the time he finished his sentence he and the girls had arrived home and just in time to party. They all ran into the house ready to party like there was no tomorrow, Lynn .Sr had prepared a Hawaiian dinner luau style while Luna provided the music, Lynn coordinated a number of games to play, Luan performed a brand new comedy skit (which everyone thought was very hilarious), it was definitely one heck of a party and everyone was having a wonderful time as if there was no time at all. It was 10:30 and the party was all over and everyone was tired, "Okay everyone you know the drill: Clean up time." Lori ordered, "On it chief." said Luna "Ready when you are." said Lynn "The time of cleansing has begun." said Lisa "Operation Get the house clean after the party is a go." Lincoln added; everyone had a job to do and they didn't waste anytime in getting the place spotless.

Lori wiped down the table  
Leni vacuumed the living room  
Luna and Luan helped Rita wash the dishes  
Lynn, Lincoln, and Lisa put away all   
of the game supplies  
Lynn .Sr, Lucy, Lola and Lana put all the left overs  
in the fridge  
and Lily picked up the confetti

By 11:50 everyone was finished with their task and ready for bed, "Thanks for the help kids. Your father and I really appreciate it." said Rita (already 9 months pregnant)  
"No problem mom." said Luna  
"Just glad we could dish out some fun." Luan joked  
"AAAAGGGHHH!" Rita doubled over as she cried out in pain. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed over to the kitchen to help.  
Lynn .Sr moved in to assist Rita, "Honey, are you alright?" he asked.  
"It's alright...the baby is just kicking...really, really hard." she assured everyone  
"I know your excited to see the world baby loud but please don't kick hard." Leni asked as she gently kissed her mother's pregnant belly. 

"I'm okay kids. Really. Now everyone get to bed." she said  
"Can we say good night to baby loud first?" asked Lana, showing her puppy dog eyes.  
Rita and Lynn .Sr looked at each other and thought they might as well let the kids say goodnight to the baby.  
"Okay. everyone single file line. One at a time." Lynn .Sr said as he carefully gathered the kids together.  
They all went from oldest to youngest and they each expressed their love in their own way to their soon to be born sibling.

Lori: "Good night baby loud. I literally can't wait to meet you."  
Leni: "Good night baby loud. Sweet dreams."  
Luna: "Good night little dude. Sleep well."  
Luan: "Good night baby loud. See you soon."  
Lynn: "Good night baby loud. I'll be waiting."  
Lincoln: "Good night baby loud. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
Lucy: "Good night my fellow spawn. I await your arrival."  
Lola: "Good night baby loud. Your invited to my next tea party."  
Lana: "Good night baby loud. We're gonna have so much fun."  
Lisa: "Rest well younger sibling. Enjoy your rem cycle."  
Lily: "Love baby. Night, night."

It was 4:30 am all of the loud kids were sound asleep, enjoying the serenity the quiet of the night had given them, it was peaceful and relaxing. Suddenly the silence was broken by cries of anguish.  
Lincoln and his sisters quickly got out of bed and ran to their parents room. "That came from mom and dad's room." shouted Lori, "Sound's like she's in trouble." Lucy said sounding concerned. By the time they reached the room they saw their mother wincing in pain as sweat rolled fast from her face. "Mommy, what's wrong." Lola asked. "THE BABY'S COMING!" Rita yelled in anguish. At that very moment everyone's jaw dropped with shock.

Rita, Lynn .Sr and the kids rushed into Vanzilla not wasting anytime at all. "Alright kids hold on tight." Lynn .Sr ordered as he put his foot on the gas and hurried to the hospital.


	4. Part VI

Vanzilla raced through Royalwoods like a lightning bolt and Lynn.sr his foot on the gas, disregarding the speed limit while also running a number of stop signs and red lights none of that mattered right now because at the moment His wife was in great pain. “AAAHHHHH! It hurts.” Rita cried out in pain, she didn’t know how long she could endure the pain but all she knew was that she was running out of time and they needed to hurry. “It’s okay mom. Just breathe! Just breathe!” Leni said holding her mother’s hand, “Easy for you to say...AAHHHHH!” Rita replied in agony, the pressure in her abdomen building up ready to release her newborn child. “Dad! Can’t this hunk a junk go any faster?” Luna asked yelling from the top of her lungs “Already going over the speed limit sweetie and yes Lisa I did run 10 stop signs and 17 red lights.” He replied steering the van furiously from one direction to the next, “Father!” Lisa piped in “According to my calculation we should be arriving at the hospital in less than 5.2 minuets.” “Thanks kiddo.”

Lori, Luna, Lucy and the twins went to tend to their mother hoping to comfort her in any way. Leni held her mother’s hand tighter than before as a way of easing the tension of the situation, while Lori massages her shoulders. Lucy and the twins did their best to help calm both their mother and soon to be born sibling. Lucy gently rubbed her mother’s abdomen hoping to ease the pressure within, “Baby loud. If you can hear me, please wait a little longer we’re almost at the hospital.”   
Just when things were going well for the family a bright flash of red and blue lights flickered behind them. Luna along with Lily looked out the back window to see your four police cars on their tail, “Uh-oh” Lily gasped her eyes widening with fear is the cars came closer and closer to the van, fear shivered up Luna’s spine at the very sight of the red and blue lights. “Dudes we got a major problem.” Everybody looked back and were horrified first they wake up to the sound of their mother in agony then they go on an insane ride to the hospital and now the police were after them. 

Things were not looking good and time was almost up. “This is just great. What are we gonna do now?“  
Lana screamed scared out of her mind. Knowing that the only option left was to cooperate with the authorities Lynn.sr took his foot off of the gas and immediately hit the breaks, pulling the van over to the side of the road and stepping out of the van in his pajamas and went to speak with the authorities. Outside eight officers stepped out and confronted Lynn.sr, A police man with a bushy mustache approached him and pulled out a notepad. “Sir do you realize how fast you were going?” he asked. “Officer I’m truly sorry for ignoring the speed limit but...” Lynn.sr explained before being interrupted by a blood curdling scream even the police were startled by the cry. Lori jumped out of the van running to tell her father “Dad mom can’t take much more and we literally need to hurry.” she yelled frantically before an even louder shriek was heard from the van. “Guys we’ve got an even bigger problem.” Lynn yelled out opening the trunk of the van, “What kind?” The policemen asked in shock at the sight of Rita in pain. Everything went from bad to worst and that wasn’t all, “I can feel the head!!” Rita cried out. Everyone immediately froze with fear and didn’t waste any time with getting to the hospital. The loud family hurried and this time the police decided to provide an escort.


	5. Part V

Both the Loud family and the police arrived at the hospital and not a moment too soon their mother was taken inside.“Will she be okay?” Lola asked, “Don’t worry kid. We’ll take care of your mother.” said a doctor, “It’s alright kids everything will be ok.” Lynn. Sr assured, the children remained in the waiting room while their mother was taken to the E.R. “I hope mommy will be okay.” worried Lola, “It’s okay Lola. It’s okay.” Lori said hugging her, Lincoln and his sisters were all filled to the brim with worry even the police officers who escorted them were worried for their mother’s well being. The children all sat anxiously in the waiting room worrying for their mother and newborn sibling, the police who escorted them to the hospital went to the waiting room as well.

“You kids alright?” asked a young officer “I’m really worried for mommy and the baby.” Lana said with tears forming in her eyes, Lola hugged her twin trying to keep her calm, “But what if something happens? I mean what if it gets stuck?” said a very concerned Luna. Luan was appalled by what she heard her sister say, “What are you saying? That she’ll end up a baby in a half?” “Dude! I didn’t say baby in a half!” both sisters argued, Lori pulled them both back trying to keep everyone calm given the circumstances. “That’s enough both of you. We’re all worried but arguing won’t make it better.” she said separating her younger sisters but just then the mustached policemen received a message on his radio. “What’s that? A 10-32 on west brook drive?” he looked back with worry at the Loud children then went back to respond on his radio “But sir...Yes sir. On our way.” The mustache cop pit down his radio and began to rally his fellow officers, all of the siblings exchanged surprised looks to each other. “What’s going on?” Lincoln asked the mustache policeman. “There’s a broken traffic light at west brook drive and drivers are all in a panic.”

The officer was a bit hesitant about leaving the loud children alone at time like this. Their mother was about to give birth and they were in need of comfort especially since the crazy ride they’ve been through. “Go where you are needed officer. We’ll be alright, at least for the time being.” said Lisa “Okay kid. But keep us posted about the baby.” said the lead officer as he walked away and rounded up his fellow officers; Lincoln and his sisters remained in the waiting room worrying for both their mother and their baby sibling. “I hope the baby will be ok.” Luan said “Me too.” said Lucy hugging her older sister tightly around her arms, “Don’t worry guys. Everything is going to be alright.” said Lincoln as he calmed his sisters “Thanks dweeb, don’t know what we’d do without you.” said Lori rubbing the hair on his head. After some time had passed a nurse walked into the waiting room to check on the Loud children fast asleep. She walked over and gave them each a gentle nudge, Lori was the first to wake up, Leni, Lucy, Lana and Lily followed after. Now all of the siblings were awake and refreshed after the stressful night they had “Good morning Loud family.” said the nurse “What time is it.” yawned Lucy “Let me check.” the nurse said checking her watch to see the time, “It’s 7:30am.” “I hate to get down to business but what’s the current condition of our female parental unit?” Lisa asked rubbing her tired eyes.

“Good news everyone. The delivery was a success and your mother is fine, everything went well without any complications.” The children let out a yawning cheer except for Lincoln who still had mixed feelings about the new baby. “And Lincoln.” said the nurse “Your parents want you to see the baby first.” Lincoln was surprised at this news, of all his sisters why would his parents want him to see the baby first. He walked into the E.R to find his mother on a large operating bed holding a baby bundle in her arms and took notice of his father almost half asleep in a chair. “Good morning honey.” Rita said yawning, Lincoln walked over to her giving a shy smile “Hi mom. Okay I’m ready to meet my new baby sister. Don’t worry I can handle it.” Rita looked at Lincoln with a puzzled look ‘why would he think she was having a another girl’ at that moment Lynn.Sr woke up “What’s all this about a girl?” he asked as he gave a loud yawn. It was at that moment that Lincoln knew something was up, “Lincoln, there’s someone very special we’d like you to meet.” Rita handed the bundle over to him, “This is your new baby brother.” Lincoln took one good look at the baby his eyes widened at the sight of him, his skin tone looked identical to that of Luna and Luan, a tuff of dark terra-cotta hair protruded from the bundle. Lincoln couldn’t believe it for the first time in years his dream of a baby brother had come to fruition. “H-hey there...” he said crying tears of joy “I’m your big brother... I’ve been waiting a-a long time for you.” the baby cooed and giggled when he heard his brother’s voice, “Mom dad look, he likes me.” “He loves you. Your his big brother.” Lynn.Sr said hugging both his sons, “Sweetie if you don’t mind me asking, what made you think we were having another girl.” Rita asked.

“Well it’s just that...” Lincoln stuttered, “With having ten sisters I’d be left out of everything since I’m the only boy in the family.” Both parents looked at each other then turned toward Lincoln “Listen son, you may have ten crazy sisters but no matter what you’ll always be our little man.” Lynn. Sr said “Really?” Lincoln asked “That’s right sweetie. I’m so glad that I have two little men now” Rita said giving a motherly smile. Lincoln smiled widely with tears filling his eyes to the brim. “Speaking of little men. What’s the baby’s name?” Both Rita and Lynn. Sr looked at each other again and couldn’t believe they forgot to give their newborn son his name, “Well I guess we won’t be naming him after my aunt.” Lynn. Sr said scratching his head “He doesn’t look much like a Loretta.” chuckled Rita “What about my grandpa Lewis?” “I love it.” Lynn. Sr said as he held his son’s tiny hand, “Lewis Wilson Loud.” Just then the doctor walked in looking panicked, “I’m sorry to interrupt the moment Mr and Mrs. Loud but your daughters are getting very anxious.” “Let them in.” Rita said calmly. The doctor opened the door and one by one the sisters introduced themselves to their new baby Brother.  
Lori: Hi there Lewis we’re your big sisters. Literally adorable.  
Leni: O.M. Gosh! I’ve never been so happy  
Luna: I promised myself I wouldn’t cry man. I promised!  
Luan: Hi baby. What do you call a baby monkey? A chimp of the old black! Get it?  
Lynn: This is the greatest day of your life little man.  
Lucy: My heart beats with joy as I look upon a face so clean and unscathed.  
Lola: Aww! He’s so tiny in could almost eat him up.  
Lana: I can’t wait to play with you Lewis. I love you so much.  
Lisa: Usually I prefer not to express human emotions but...BABY!  
Lily: Hi. Hi baby.  
The doctor smiled looking at the family’s welcome wagon to their newest addition. “Good news.” he said clearing his throat. “Your son is in perfect health and your clear to leave the hospital today.” Everyone cheered quietly to avoid scaring Lewis. After doing a head count of all the children Lynn. Sr rallied all of them into Vanzilla and started up the engine, “Okay kids. What’s say we all go to Wally’s and get pancakes to celebrate?” Everyone of the siblings cheered again quietly, as Vanzilla drove away from the hospital Lincoln turned his attention towards the audience. “I hope you guys enjoyed this fan fiction story by Dragonknight29. I really gotta hand it to him/her because he/she did an amazing job for his/her first fanfic. Now nobody minds it’s breakfast time, catch you guys later.” Lincoln then pulls out Lewis’ right hand and waves it to the viewers “Wave goodbye Lewis.”  
THE END  
(Coming soon. Lewis Loud meets the world.)


End file.
